ycmfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Crimson Momentum Quantum Dragon
Normally I'm not on this site, because I've pretty much moved on and I'm only here because of a link but err.......whatever happened to one of the laws of card making? Shinigami Queen (talk) 05:40, April 24, 2016 (UTC) Hi! I'm YRPOtaku169! 06:16, April 24, 2016 (UTC) Aww...you came all the way back here just for that? You're too kind. As for that rule, I could've sworn I took it down last year. :( "The "Rule of 2000" is a general rule that previously applied to Level 4 or lower Monster Cards, until the release of Gene-Warped Warwolf in Strike of Neos. The "Rule of 2000" stated that once Monster Cards got to 1900 ATK, to go further, to 2000 and beyond, Special Conditions had to apply to the monster to limit the card." Just saying. While the new limit is set to 2K, it's still 2K. Shinigami Queen (talk) 06:23, April 24, 2016 (UTC) Hi! I'm YRPOtaku169! 07:22, April 24, 2016 (UTC) OHH. I thought you meant me using Cardfight! Vanguard card artwork! Well, I highly doubt the Rule of 2000 matters for a LV2 non-Effect Synchro. You don't know that for sure. Until Konami confirms it doesn't, I think it's best to play it safe. Shinigami Queen (talk) 07:26, April 24, 2016 (UTC) Hi! I'm YRPOtaku169! 07:50, April 24, 2016 (UTC) Considering the number of LV3 and LV4 Rituals, Fusions, and Synchros that both have potent effects and violate the Rule of 2000, I think it would be safe for a LV2 without any effect to do the same. Other than " " and the Korean cards, name one that's generic. And there are no Level 3 monsters in the Extra Deck that I can recall that go beyond 1800 ATK. Shinigami Queen (talk) 08:11, April 24, 2016 (UTC) Gonna put here my opinion as well: Remember that even if they can go higher that traditional monsters, Ritual/Fusion/Synchro monsters can only do that by a few hundreds of points. If you go check on the canon wiki who's currently the Level 2 with the highest ATK and no restricions, you'll see that it's the Normal Monster at 1400. The difference is 1100 points. For the record, the only two Level 4s with 2500 ATK are a thing that self-destroys if a certain Level 1 vanilla isn't on the field and a Contact Fusion Nomi monster that requires a Synchro and an Xyz. -- 08:15, April 24, 2016 (UTC) Hi! I'm YRPOtaku169! 21:29, April 24, 2016 (UTC) Fine. I'll make it 2400/2000. Happy? ...did even got my point? =.= I'm saying 300/400 additional points at most, which means 1800/1900 ATK. Why the heck do you even need so much power on a Level 2 Synchro?? -- 22:17, April 24, 2016 (UTC) Hi! I'm YRPOtaku169! 23:12, April 24, 2016 (UTC) Because the Rule of 2000 rarely applies for Extra Deck monsters. Xyz Monsters kind of blew that notion out of the water. Xyzs don't scale the same way as other monsters do, Y-Tak. Ranks aren't the same as Levels. I mean, take a look at the other Level 2 Synchros out there. --Taylor Gorrell (talk) 23:51, April 24, 2016 (UTC) At the most, it should only have 1800 ATK and 300 DEF if its gonna be generic with no effect. Shinigami Queen (talk) 00:14, April 25, 2016 (UTC) Hi! I'm YRPOtaku169! 00:40, April 25, 2016 (UTC) Fine. It has Summoning restrictions. Can I PLEASE get back to making this archetype? Hi! I'm YRPOtaku169! 04:22, May 13, 2016 (UTC) Happy now?